


Return

by Achika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, rainbow captain to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halftime at the Seirin vs. Rakuzan match, and there's a surprise visitor who's rather disappointed in his wayward vice captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

“Who’s that?” Kagami asked, pointing to the figure walking determinedly to the Rakuzan bench. 

“Nijimura-san?” Kuroko said, surprised. No one had heard from or about Nijimura in almost two years, as far as Kuroko knew. But he hadn’t changed that much since his graduation, and there was no mistaking the hard look in his eyes. 

“Kagami-kun, I am going to investigate,” Kuroko said.

Kuroko got there just in time to see Nijimura smack Akashi upside the head, hard enough that Akashi actually stumbled a bit. 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Nijimura yelled. 

The rest of Rakuzan’s team looked shocked. 

“Hey! Don’t hit our captain!” Mibuchi protested. 

“Stay out of it, idiot, no one asked you,” Nijimura snapped before turning his attention back to Akashi. 

Akashi looked more surprised than anyone. And almost pleased?

“Yes, Captain?” 

Nijimura sighed. “You had one job, Akashi. _One. Job_ ,” 

“I think I did quite well, actually, considering,” Akashi said. 

Nijimura shook his head. “No. Just…No,” 

“Half time is nearly over, so if this could wait?” Rakuzan’s coach said, eyebrow raised. 

“You and I are gonna have a _talk_ after this game,” Nijimura said, poking Akashi in the chest.

“Of course,” Akashi said. 

“So?” Kagami asked, boiling over with curiosity when Kuroko came back.

Kuroko smiled. 

“Don’t worry. Captain Nijimura will make sure everything turns out okay,”


End file.
